Worthless
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Inspired by Matt's turn at RR '09. *WARNING* Rape & Severe Violence! Characters: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Edge Written by: Crystal


**Worthless**

Jeff stormed into the locker room, letting the door slam behind him. Adam looked up from where he was changing, catching the look of fury in Jeff's eyes before he passed by. Staying to himself, he looked back down at his bag reaching for his shoes. Just then the door creaked open again and Matt silently stepped inside. Adam looked up to see Matt, the look in eyes was empty. But there was something inside that emptiness. It was an eerie darkness, that sent a small shiver through Adam, making him quickly look away. Jeff turned then staring Matt right in the face.

"What the fuck was that Matt?" Jeff nearly screamed the words in Matt's face. Jeff's whole body was tense with anger. Seething he asked again, "I said what the fuck was that!?"

Jeff reached up to grab Matt's shoulders to shake him out of his silence.

"Tell me!"

Matt grabbed Jeff's hands before they reached his shoulders. Holding them so tightly Jeff thought they would bruise. Matt was still deadly silent, his gaze seemingly darker then before. Without warning Matt threw Jeff into the nearby locker.

Adam jumped up from the bench, his heart pounding as he moved to the edge of the lockers. He stood behind them peering around the corner watching the display before him.

Jeff looked up at Matt in utter shock. Before he could speak, Matt grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him to his feet. He stared into Jeff's eyes from a split second before driving his head into the lockers. Matt pulled his head back, and Adam could see the blood dripping from Jeff's nose. He had most likely broken it with one shot. Matt drove him into the lockers again. Jeff was starting to get woozy now.

The look on Matt's face was like stone. It hadn't changed since he had hit Jeff with the chair in the ring. Adam had only seen that look once before, when it was focused on him. Although he tried to deny it to himself then, it had turned him on, and it was now. The evil dark of his eyes, the fact that he was abusing his own brother. In the twisted recesses of Adam's mind it was a huge turn on. His cock was slowly twitching to life within his pants.

Panting, Jeff tried to form a sentence, "Pl. . .please.. .stop."

Tears started to trickle down Jeff's cheeks, pain and confusion in his eyes. Matt forced his head into the lockers again and again without a sliver of remorse. He never utter a single word. Just continued to beat the living hell out of his own brother.

Adam bit his lip. He was harder than hell. The sight of Jeff's tear filled eyes, through blood covered lashes was exquisite. The evidence of violence making his beauty more severe. In that split second Adam almost wanted to make it stop, but he craved more. More violence, more blood, more tears.

At that moment Matt shoved Jeff to the floor with a sickening thud. Adam was sure it had all but knocked Jeff unconscious. Matt kicked Jeff hard in the ribs, and Jeff didn't even flinch, he was definitely out. Matt picked up Jeff's head and looked at him. Jeff's eyes were shut, his head still dripping blood. Matt threw his head into the floor again, unaffected by Jeff's condition. Matt sat down on the bench with a bloody, battered Jeff at his feet. His countenance unchanged, he sat staring.

Adam slowly, silently, crept out from behind the lockers. He stopped, to look over at Matt. He didn't move. He then looked down at Jeff's prone body. The bruising already coming to the surface, a stark contrast to his pale skin. A pool of blood starting to surround his head, like a twisted version of a halo. A beautifully dark scene that made him ache even more. He moved closer to Jeff, once again looking to see if Matt would make a move.

Satisfied that Matt was immovable, Adam moved in on Jeff, kneeling behind him. He quickly unbuckled his pants, shoving them down to his knees. He reached under Jeff's body, unbuttoning and yanking his pants down to his knees. Adam hesitated stopping to look up at Matt. But there was nothing, but silence and something Adam hadn't noticed before. Matt's arousal was tenting out his pants.

He smirked slightly before returning his focus back to Jeff. Adam figured he better get what he wants before Matt returns to his senses. He pulled Jeff's lifeless body up to his knees, holding him by the hips. Jeff's head slid though the blood smearing even more on his face. Adam's eyes darkened at the sight. He reached out covering his hand with Jeff's blood, as he licked his lips. He took his blood covered hand and slid it along his hard, aching cock. The sick pleasure of Jeff's blood on his cock making it twitch and leak onto his hand. He grabbed Jeff's hip again, his cock poised at Jeff's entrance. With no time to savor the moment, he thrust hard into Jeff's ass. Growling at the shear pleasure of it. Jeff was so fucking tight, and he nearly came at the feel of it. He thrust into Jeff over and over the pleasure building to a painful peak.

"Fuck!" Adam shouted, shooting deep into Jeff's ass, just as Jeff started to move slightly.

Adam panted and quickly came to reality when Jeff stirred. He pulled out quickly, taking a moment to savor the sight of his cum and the blood leaking from Jeff's ass. Adam pulled up his pants, not caring of the mess he had made, and went over to his bags. He rapidly stuffed his belongings in them, glancing down at Jeff and over at Matt as he did so. He grabbed his bags and ran for the door, quickly taking his leave of the scene.

Jeff groaned barely conscious. Matt moved then, sliding to his knees next to Jeff. He unzipped his pants, letting them and his boxers slip down to his knees. Still deadly silent, his hand moved down to his leaking cock. Jeff lay beaten, bloodied, and raped before him as he stroked his rock hard cock. His hand moved faster and faster, and he brought himself to a shuddering orgasm. His cum spilling onto Jeff's ass as a low, dark growl spilled from his lips.

He reached out, grabbing Jeff's hair with his cum covered hand. He pulled Jeff's head up to stare into his eyes. Waiting and watching until Jeff's eyes focused on his.

"You worthless fucking whore."

Matt let Jeff's head drop to the floor and he got to his feet. He pulled up his pants and buttoned them. Matt turned, without another word, and walked out the door.


End file.
